In the Heat of the Moment
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Post X3. Logan and Ororo share a night of love but it brings problems to their friendship. It doesn't help when the new teachers Emma Frost and Bandit have their eyes set out for the troubled two.


**Hey this is my 1st X-men fan fic, so plz be gentle. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Logan could hear a light sound of crying come from the attic. He knew Ororo had taken the Professor's, Jean's, and Scott's death hard. They were a family to her and now they were gone. 

Logan tapped lightly on her door. "'Ro?" he called out. When he didn't get a response, he twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and took in the scene before him.

Ororo was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head rested on her knees. He body was wracking with sobs.

Logan walked to her and joined her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He gently stroked her hair and made soothing noises.

"Why did they have to die? Now, I'm all alone," she whispered. Logan lifted her chin and lightly stroked her face.

"That's not true. You have me 'Ro. It's not your fault they died. They're in a better place now. They would've wanted you to be happy for them and move on," Logan said.

Her crying ceased.

"They were my family."

"This institute and these kids are your family now, 'Ro. Everything is going to be okay."

Logan stared into her blue eyes. During the whole Brotherhood fiasco and the cure, Ororo had revealed a different side of herself. She had supported him as a friend when Jean died both times and when they found her at Alkali Lake. He had also suspected that she had had some pent-up emotions involving him, but at the time he brushed them off, too blinded by his love for Jean.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he leaned his head closer to hers and brushed her lips with his.

Passion, lust, and some other foreign emotion sent an energy surge through Ororo. She responded with a passionate kiss. She poured all her emotions into that kiss.

Logan kissed her deeply and pushed her back onto the bed. He trailed kisses down her throat and slid her nightgown over her head. She yanked his shirt off and ran her hands over his tight muscles.

Logan enveloped her lips in another passionate steamy kiss. She allowed his tongue to enter mouth and she sucked on it gently. He groaned into her mouth.

Ororo fumbled with his belt before finally opening it and tugging his jeans down. Logan helped by taking the jeans off. He rid Ororo from the rest of her underwear and got rid of his boxers.

That night they become one. Their bodies felt as if they were made for each other. They molded together perfectly and made love in the moonlight.

As they both reached their peak Logan whispered something in Ororo's ear. He wrapped his arms around her one more time and fell asleep with Ororo in his arms. It didn't take long for Ororo to follow him in a deep sleep.

* * *

Ororo woke up alone in her bed with nothing but a sheet covering her. Logan was nowhere in sight. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Logan had had sex her then left her. She felt so ashamed and used. She should have known not to expect anything from him. All he did was take, and he never gave back. 

For the whole week, Logan ignored her. When she tried to talk to him, he would purposely rum in another direction. And in the Danger Room sessions, he would always break team and do his own thing.

Ororo finally gave up in trying to reach him. There was no use if he wasn't even willing to be within a few feet of her.

The weeks flew by, and next thing you know, a month had gone by.

* * *

Ororo had hired two teachers to fill in the work gap at the school. They were Emma Frost, formerly known as the White Queen, and Donyell Taylor, aka Bandit. 

When they arriver at the school she had a meeting with them together. She introduced them to each other.

"Ms. Frost and Mr. Taylor, I wish you luck with the students. And I thank you again for applying for the teaching jobs," she said. They stood up and Emma headed to the door, but paused and turned around.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe. I also hope my life here is enjoyable." She flashed her pearly white smile and left the office. Bandit however stayed. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"It is an honor to be working for you, Ms. Munroe, and please, you can just call me Bandit. I hate my name Donyell," he said in his deep sexy voice.

"Then I must also allow you the pleasure of addressing me as Ororo or Storm. I like both," she said somewhat shyly. She had this embarrassed smile on her face. She had been out of the dating game for awhile.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to take up more of your time, Ororo. I hope to see you around," Bandit said with a wink. Then he was gone.

Ororo started organizing the papers and files on her desk, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see who was knocking because her door was open.

There stood Logan in the doorframe. She studied him for a second and then went back to focusing on her work.

This time he cleared his throat.

"Is there something I can help you with, Wolverine," she said icily. Logan winced at her using his mutant name.

"We need to talk," he said. Ororo glowered at him.

"It's a month to late for that line," she growled.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No you're not. You feel guilty, there's a difference," she snapped. She gathered her stuff and strode out of the office. Logan was at her heels.

"Please listen to me 'Ro," he pleaded. Ororo stopped dead in her tracks and regarded him with a gaze that would have killed him, if looks could kill.

"Don't you ever call me that again! Only my friends and family call me that, and you're neither!" she sneered at him. He let her go as she stormed away.

Emma Frost walked up to Logan. She had seen the whole exchange. Logan absorbed her in. She had long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a figure any man would dream of touching. She leaned on the wall. She was wearing a white tank top, a white miniskirt, and white stiletto-heel boots. She looked incredibly beautiful and sexy.

"So you have a thing for feisty women?" she asked motioning to Storm's disappearing form.

As Logan took in all her beauty and sex appeal only one thought came into his mind. _You have no idea_.

* * *

**What do you think? Plz review!**


End file.
